1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a spoiler installed on a vehicle, and more particularly to a spoiler which has an integral stop lamp cover to ensure easy mounting of an auxiliary stop lamp, that is, a center high-mount stop lamp (CHMSL), to a spoiler for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is generally known in the art, various types of spoilers have been used depending upon the kind of vehicle. Such spoilers for vehicles are usually installed on the rear parts of the vehicles. The spoilers for vehicles function to prevent vehicle bodies from being lifted by air currents created when the vehicles travel at high speeds, thereby ensuring driving stability of the vehicles and reducing vibration and wind noise while the vehicles travel on roads.
In a vehicle, combination lamps are respectively installed on each side of the rear part of the vehicle to allow the driver of a following vehicle to discern the braking state of the preceding vehicle and thereby prevent a rear-end collision. However, it is difficult for the driver of the following vehicle to reliably discern the braking state of the preceding vehicle from stop lamps included in the combination lamps. Therefore, it is the norm that an auxiliary stop lamp, that is, a center high-mount stop lamp (CHMSL), is separately installed on the vehicle.
Such an auxiliary stop lamp is installed on the center portion of the rear part of a vehicle when the vehicle is finally assembled, or is coupled to a side of a spoiler when the spoiler is installed on the vehicle.
In a conventional method for installing the auxiliary stop lamp (hereinafter, simply referred to as “stop lamp”) on a spoiler for a vehicle, as shown in FIG. 1, a stop lamp 20 is installed on a side of a spoiler body 11 by bolts 30.
In another method, as shown in FIG. 2, a stop lamp cover 50 having a predetermined size is coupled to a side of a spoiler 10a, and a stop lamp 20 comprising an LED or a bulb lamp is fitted into the stop lamp cover 50 to allow freedom in design of the spoiler 10a. 
The stop lamp cover 50 is coupled to the side of the spoiler body 11a through bolts 30. The stop lamp 20 is fastened to the stop lamp cover 50 by coupling the back end of the stop lamp 20 to a projecting rib 51 formed on the inner surface of the stop lamp cover 50 by bolts 30a. 
In the spoiler 10a on which the stop lamp 20 is installed using the stop lamp cover 50, it is possible to provide various spoiler designs when compared to the spoiler 10 on which the stop lamp 20 is directly installed. But, the strength of a coupling part between the spoiler 10a and the stop lamp cover 50 is likely to be degraded by vibration of the vehicle body which is generated while the vehicle travels on the road.
Further, since the conventional stop lamp cover 50 is manufactured separately from and then assembled to the spoiler 10a, the number of parts increases and the manufacturing cost increases.